Just Your Average Trip To The Bank - Part One
by Wild Katt
Summary: This occurs years later, and Kari and T.K are married. The story starts when Kari goes to the bank one day, and is swiped out by a robber! He takes her into a stolen car and makes a run for it. You will have to read the story to find out the rest though..


  
JUST YOUR AVERAGE TRIP TO THE BANK  
(part one)  
  
  
  
Kari and T.K are now both 29, and have normal lives as adults. T.K and Kari are married, and Davis has been depressed ever since. Kari's job is a veterinarian, and T.K is a gym teacher at the local high school.   
  
"T.K, I'm going to the bank, can I have the keys to your car?" Kari rummaged through her purse, "I can't find mine anywhere."   
"Ya, sure. Here." T.K tossed the keys to Kari, and she caught them.   
"Thanks hun. I'll be back in a little while." Kari kissed T.K and she left.   
Kari jumped into the drivers' seat of T.K's black sports car, and turned the key. The car battery was dead, "Great! Now I have to take the bus." Kari complained.   
She waited for about ten minutes before a bus came. She paid, then took a seat near the back. As she sat down, she noticed a man was watching her very closely; he was wearing all black and had dark sunglasses. It seemed awkward to her that someone would wear such warm long-sleeved clothing in the summer. She watched him and he didn't cringe, move or do anything the entire time, but watch her. He starred at her, she tried not to stare back, but it was to hard.   
She finally got to the stop she needed to get off at. She stood up to notice he did too. She walked to the front of the bus and got off, and so did he. She crossed the street to the bank, she lost track of the creepy man, but she was glad to have. Kari didn't like the looks of him.   
Kari reached for the bank doors, to notice, the dark man opened them for her.  
"Uhh, than you..." Kari stuttered.   
He just nodded.   
Kari walked into the bank and headed straight for the bank machine.   
"This is a stick-up!" Kari swerved around to see the dark man with a gun. She fell to the ground like everyone else did. She watched closely as the man aimed the gun at her! "You don't give me the money, I'll kill this innocent lady!"  
Kari starred at the man as he accepted the money from the clerk at the desk. The bank was very familiar with Kari and T.K and knew them as close friends, considering the clerk was Yolei! Yolei watched the gun the entire time she handed the dark man the money, she didn't want her friend killed! Under the desk, Yolei pressed a silent alarm to warn the police about the robbery.  
The mad bagged the money, and inched his way to Kari, making sure no one got up off the ground. He then grabbed her around the neck, and made a break for it. He broke into the closest car to the bank and shoved Kari into the back seat, as he took the front. He locked all the doors, to make sure Kari didn't escape, then raced down the road.   
Kari looked out the back window to notice three police cars were chasing after them. Kari and the dark man were now on the highway, racing down the road, not stopping for anything! Kari panicked; she unlocked the back door, and jumped out. One of the police cars stopped near her to check if she was all right.  
Tai jumped out of the drivers' seat of the cop car, and ran next to Kari. He was worried. "Kari! Are you okay? What happened?" He knelt beside her.  
"Tai, I'm a little road-burned, but I'm alright." Kari sat up, she rubbed her bleeding arm she had landed on.  
"Come on, I'll get you to a hospital." Tai picked her up and placed her gently into the back of the car. "Tell me, what happened?"  
"The man, he was on the bus. He was starring at me the entire time, but he didn't say anything. He got into the bank, and aimed the gun at me; Yolei panicked and gave him the money. Tai, I'll be all right, just chase after him, I can last a little longer. Don't worry about me." Kari was tearing up from the entire situation, she was scarred. She should feel protected, her brother was a cop, but she was still shaken.  
"No, I care too much about you..." Tai said.  
That line, it reminded Kari of what T.K had said to her years back, when they were in grade seven. "Tai, can I use your cell phone?"  
"Sure, why?" Tai asked as he passed her his phone.  
"I need to call T.K. I have to explain to him what happened." Kari dialed, T.K picked up. Kari explained to T.K what had happened, and agreed to meet her at the hospital.  
Sure enough, T.K was there, at the front entrance, waiting. Tai came in helping her and T.K followed. Sora was a nurse there, and that was very handy; and Joe was the doctor; he had gotten over the whole gore thing, now he didn't mind it, too much...   
Joe cleaned up the cuts all the way up her left arm and leg. Her skirt and t-shirt was torn and covered in blood.   
"I'm sorry, we couldn't save her shirt, or skirt..." Sora said to Tai and T.K, who were waiting impatiently in the waiting room.  
"Funny! How is she?" T.K burst, getting out of his seat.  
"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for a while..." Sora smiled, "It's so sweet how much you worry about her."  
Tai pulled T.K back into his seat, "Relax, you shouldn't be so tense..."  
"Are you going to give me a ticket for that?" T.K asked.  
"No, but I might have to warn you..." Tai smiled. The other people in the waiting room seemed to be frightened that a cop in uniform was there.   
Sora laughed and kissed Tai, this shocked most people there. "I should go and see how Joe, or should I say, Dr. Kido and Kari are doing..." Sora left the waiting room.  
"Uhh, Mr. Cop sir, may I ask, what are you doing here?" A seven-year-old boy asked, two of his friends were behind him.  
"My sister was hurt in a bank robbery. I drove her here." Tai said, he was happy to tell a story to little kids who were eager to learn more.   
"Well, one thing's for sure... I don't have any drugs..." The father of the boy stuttered. Tai went to check it out.  
Meanwhile, Kari was getting her arm and leg bandaged up and was ready to go.   
Tai was entertaining the kids when Kari came into the waiting room, "How is the robber? Did someone catch him yet?"  
Tai picked up his walkie-talkie and asked them if he was caught. Tai looked over at Kari, "No. He's still being chased. I'm sorry, but I have to go help, bye." Tai kissed Kari's head and left the hospital.   
T.K went over to Kari and kissed her, "Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm feeling better... It does hurt." She answered.  
"Bye Kari, hope they catch that guy, and I hope you get better soon. You should stay off that leg for a while though." Joe said.  
Kari hugged him, "Bye." Then Kari and T.K left, Sora waved goodbye.   
T.K helped her into her car (T.K's battery was dead) and drove her home. T.K then helped her onto the couch and turned on the TV for her. It was on the news channel and Kari found herself jumping out of the car! "The young lady in the back seat (Hikari Takashi) just jumped out of the car, so she could get away from this dark man. Her brother, Taichi Kamiya, happens to be one of the cops, and pulls over to help her." The news reporter announced.  
"They just had to use our full names, didn't they?" Kari asked.   
"Ahh, you get used to it. At the school they call me Mr. Takashi."  
"Humm, I suppose it's not totally crappy." Kari laughed.  
"You should get your rest, you had a big day." T.K said.  
"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, I didn't get any money out of the bank, hope you can last a little longer without cash."  
"Believe me, I think I can last."  
Kari fell asleep in her bed after T.K moved her; he then finished watching the news report on TV.  
"After that chase, they didn't catch the robber, but he didn't get away with more then $700, because that's all the clerk gave him, in $5 bills." The reporter said.  
Yolei was now on the screen, "I thought he is a robber, he can't tell the difference between $100 bills and $5 bills, so I gave him huge stacks of small bills, and he thinks he got away with a lot of money."  
"The robber remains free, but he won't be for long. Did he get away because the chief cop, Taichi Kamiya, dropped out to help a family member? If the robber is watching this; be afraid, be very afraid!" The reporter said.   
T.K turned off the TV, 'It's best if Kari doesn't know he's still out there..."  
  
END OF PART ONE...   
  
  
  
  



End file.
